Pesadilla
by Renka Cross
Summary: ¡El fic participa en el concurso "Mes de la madre" del foro: Aldea Sengoku" ¿Pesadillas?... solo ella puede calmarlas


_**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

 **¡Hola! Este es un pequeño relato de Shou, hijo de Kagome, este one-shot, participa en el concurso del día de las madres del foro Aldea Sengoku, espero que lo disfruten**

 _ **Pesadillas**_

 **One-shot**

Estaba en un pasillo largo muy largo, apenas iluminado, no sabía cómo había llegado, ruidos se empezaron a escuchar de atrás de donde yo estaba, cada vez más cercanos, una garra salió volando hacia mí, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y levantar mis brazos, sentí un dolor en mi brazo abrí los ojos un líquido rojo corría de mi brazo, sangre, había visto a papá regresar con sus ropas manchadas con sangre, y cada vez que eso pasaba mamá corría hacia él, siempre con una cara de preocupación en su rostro, ¿Por qué mama no venía por mí?, el monstruo que me había atacado se había quedado observándome, su piel era de color rojo, su cuerpo esquelético en el cual sobresalían los huesos, su cara era anormalmente alargada dos brillantes ojos blancos iluminaban en la oscuridad haciendo que la hilera de colmillos se viera muy tenebrosa, un gruñido salió de entre esos dientes y se abalanzo sobre mí , lo único que pude hacer era correr, cada vez más gruñidos se oían a mis espaldas, cada vez más cerca, tropecé, ellos dejaron de moverse, yo solo pude acurrucarme ellos como si estuvieran esperando una señal se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-Despierta- me dijo una voz, ¡era mamá! La busque con la mirada y ahí estaba ella, no vestida con sus elegantes kimonos de siempre, tenía un bonito traje de sacerdotisa, y con su arco apuntaba hacia los monstruos

-Despierta Shou- volvió a repetir ella, lanzo la flecha y de pronto todo se ilumino

Una cálida mano sacudía levemente mi hombro

-Despierta Shou, despierta- decía la voz de mama lentamente abrí mi ojos, frente a mi estaba mamá, sentada en mi cama, con una mano en mi hombro y los ojos brillando de preocupación hacia mí, en cuanto la vi lagrimas corrieron en mis mejillas no pude hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarla

-Mamá, no me dejes solo, los monstruos vienen por mí- sus brazos me rodearon dándole una calidad a mi pecho, ahora podía contarle mi sueño.

-Los monstruos aparecían detrás de mí, y me persiguieron, yo intente escapar, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero me caí y ellos se abalanzaron, al final llegaste tú y me salvaste, con tu arco mamá.- ella me abrazo con más fuerza y nos quedamos un pequeño rato así hasta que ella se separó y empezó a hablar, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza.

-No creo que ningún monstruo ataque a Shou Taisho, y si lo hacen tu padre y yo te protegeremos y gradualmente tu podrás protegerte a ti mismo, claro eso no significa que dejemos de protegerte, somos tus padres. Shou tu eres bastante poderoso, pero solo tienes cinco años, tienes que entrenar, para poder utilizar tu poder completamente- mamá termino con un suspiro –no quería que empezaras siendo tan pequeño, a pesar de que tu padre ha insistido, pero creo que tomaras más confianza si lo realizas ¿no es así Shou?, ¿Te agrada la idea?- pregunto ella

-¿De entrenar junto a papá?- pregunte emocionado, mamá paso uno de sus dedos en mi mejilla borrando el rastro de mis lagrimas y asintiendo al mismo tiempo

-Si, ¿Estas contento, Shou?- me pregunto ella

-Claro que si, pero, también quiero que tu me enseñes, mamá es muy fuerte.

Las mejillas de mamá se colorearon como una rosa, en ese momento papá entro a la habitación, y se sentó a lado de mamá, toco mi cabeza y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ciertamente Shou, mamá es la persona más fuerte que he conocido, eres un niño muy inteligente, eres igual que tu padre- exclamo papá con orgullo

-Yo soy como mamá- no pude contener decir, ambos se quedaron asombrados y después rieron al mismo tiempo, papá tomo la mano de mamá.

-Shou, pero eres idéntico a tu padre solo mira tu cabello y ojos, son iguales.- dijo mamá sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Kagome, hay que reconocer que el cachorro tiene tu carácter.- argumento papá y seguido ambos volvieron a reír.

-Shou debes volver a dormir mañana es un nuevo día, no creo que vuelvas a tener pesadillas esta noche, así que descansa tranquilo- mamá se agacho y deposito un beso en mi frente y también en mis mejillas, se alejó un poco para que papá también se despidiera.

-Duerme bien cachorro- dijo el revolviendo algo mi pelo platinado, igual al suyo. Papá y mamá se dirigieron a la puerta, mamá apago la vela que alumbraba mi habitación, yo me acosté de nuevo. Poco tiempo después dirigí mi mirada hacia mis padres, ellos aún no se iban, papá no soltaba la mano de mamá, la levante y depósito un beso en sus dedos, después la beso, fue un momento corto, se separaron y papá tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre guardaba la mejor sonrisa para ella, porque mamá es especial.

Me sorprendía, realmente mi mamá era alguien muy poderoso, era la única persona capaz de hacer que el gran lord del oeste Sesshomaru Taisho, sonriera de esta manera, sin ataduras, sus ojos reflejando el inmenso amor por ella y también por mí, solo pocas personas habíamos visto al Sesshomaru que demuestra abiertamente sus sentimientos, solo hacia su familia.

-Sesshomaru, vayamos a dormir también- dijo mamá.

-Si, vayamos, dejemos dormir a Shou también- contesto papá –Realmente hicimos un muy buen trabajo Kagome.- mamá se sonrojo fuertemente

-No digas cosas así Sesshomaru, vamos a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Mamá tenía razón mañana comenzarían muchas aventuras nuevas, probablemente después también tendría pesadillas, pero sabía que mamá vendría a mi lado cuando eso pasara, esta vez cuando dormí no vi oscuridad, vi el cálido rostro de mamá sonriendo.

Fin


End file.
